Until I Can Breath Again
by Dazed Existence
Summary: AU. What if Rachel,Quinn,Santana,Brittany,Kurt,and Blain where born during William Schuester's time and instead their kids Rory,Sugar,and Harmony were the ones in glee club. Faberry,Brittana,Klain,Sugar/Harmony and others.
1. It's Only Till Graduation

Sup guys so this a new story, the idea struck me a day ago as I was rewatching some of the glee episodes. I've been reading a whole bunch of the Harmony, Sugar, and Rory come from the future to save their parents fanfics and it gave me an idea. What if instead of Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine having been born at the same time the other glee kids were, what if they were born much earlier and their kids; Sugar, Harmony, and Rory were the ones that were in the glee club with the other glee clubbers.

This is AU, so I hope that you guys can bear with it. Some quick info that you will need to know IMPORTANT!~! READ BELOW!

Rachel made it big in Broadway she's considered a big Star there, she's taking a few years off to come back to Lima because one of her dad's are sick.

Quinn became a doctor and decided to transfer to Lima General Hospital when her wife's dad got sick.

Santana is a big time Lawyer in New York, she's famous for winning the the O.J Simpson(she made sure he

The girl I love, is the head cheerio, glee captain, my best friend, is dating Finn Hudson the quarter back, I knew moving to Lima was going to be terrible.

Chapter 1 : It's only till graduation

"I can't believe coach made me do those extra 40 laps around the football field, I was only a few seconds late," a young girl with light brown hair groans as she checks her reflection in a mirror insider her locker.

"You know coach Sylvester, always keeping us on our toes," a girl with dark brown hair replies taking some books out of her locker and slamming it shut.

"I can't imagine my moms doing this when they were in highschool,"

"Well auntie B toured with Beyonce and aunti Santana is the toughest person I've meet, I can believe it," the dark haired brunet spoke again.

"Don't let my Mami hear you say that, her ego doesn't need to get bigger than it already is,"

"Greetings ladies, Sugar, Harmony," a young boy in a cheerios outfit said walking up to the two girls and acknowledging them respectively.

"Hey Rory," Harmony replied giver her friend a hug.

"Hey," was all Sugar said as she closed her locker.

"You two ready for that cal. Test in Mrs. Hagberg's class?" Rory asked as they started to walk to their first class of the day.

"Don't remind me, I hardly got any sleep last night studying for it," Sugar replied.

"That why you were a few seconds late?" Harmony asked.

"Whatever," was all Sugar said before they were approached by two boys on the football team.

"Hey babe," the taller of the two said, wrapping an arm around Harmony.

"Hey," the girl replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"That's so sweet I'm getting diabetes," Sugar remarked, an uncomfortable looking Rory next to her.

"Sup Lopez," the second boy, a boy with a Mohawk, comments eyeing Sugar up and down.

"Drop dead Puckerman," Sugar responds with a grimace.

"Fiesty," the boy responds with a smirk.

"Come on Rory we're late for class," Sugar says grabbing ahold of Rory's hand and dragging him away.

"What's they're problem?" Finn asks looking down at his girlfriend.

"Coach made Sugar run 40 extra laps today because she was late," Harmony replies as the three teenagers hurry to their first class.

_6 Months Ago -_

"_WHAT!" _

"_You heard me Sugar," a latina woman says looking down at her daughter._

"_It's not fair, why do we have to go to Lima," the girl says the last word with a shudder._

"_You know what's going on with Harmony's grandfather," Santana responds._

"_I know he's sick," Sugar responds._

"_He's dying Sugar,"_

"_H-He's what?" Sugar stutters._

"_He's dying, the doctors told your auntie Rachel that he only has a few more years to live," Santana says with a sigh, she had been there when Quinn had told her and Brittany about Rachel's dad._

"_I still don't get how this has to do with us moving back to your hometown," Sugar retorts, she felt sorry for her best friend but didn't understand how it affected their moving back to her parent's hometown._

"_Your mom thinks it would be a good way to show our support for your aunts, and it would be a good break after coming back from her tour with Beyonce," Santana reasons putting a hand on Sugar's shoulder. _

"_And you Mami?" Sugar asks looking up at Santana_

"_I agree with your mom, and I think it would be a good opportunity to branch out my Law Firm," Santana responds leaving her daughter to think._

"_Fuck my life,"_

"Hey you alright?" Rory asks his friend as they walk away from their Calculus class.

"Yeah, I think I did alright," Sugar responds

"I asked if you were alright, not if you did alright on the test," Rory asks again as they stop in front of their lockers.

"You know why I'm in a bad mood," Sugar responds closing her locker and turning to face Rory.

"He's not such a bad guy you know," Rory tries to assure.

"Not what I want to hear right now, and yeah he is he's a grade A douche," Sugar responds with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you going to Puck's party Friday after the game," Rory says trying to lighten up the conversation.

"I don't know, probably, don't want my reputation to suffer," Sugar replies with a shrug of her shoulders and they head to class.

"I don't get it, " a frustrated Puck sighs banging his head against his locker.

"Don't get what dude?" Finn asks his friend taking a bite out of an apple.

"Your girl's bff, she hasn't responded to any of the Puckster's advances," Puck responded.

"Don't stress over it man, I don't think she likes anyone," Finn replies.

"Not true, she's always holding hands with that Rory guy," Puck retorts.

"They've been friends since they were kids," Finn replies with a shrug.

"How do you know that man?" Puck asks.

"Harmony told me, the three of them grew up together in New York," Finn replies walking to their next class.

"Regardless, at my party this Friday I'll get into her pants," Puck states as they walk of.

"I never got around to asking you but why do you live with that Rory kid?" Puck asks as he and Finn sit down at their regular lunch table with the glee club kids.

"You remember that older guy my mom remarried 2 years ago," Finn began taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah, he seemed like a nice dude," Puck replied.

"His son Kurt is Rory's dad," Finn finished.

"That famous fashion designer?" Puck asks.

"Yeah, he and his husband Blain moved back here around the same time Harmony and Sugar's families moved here," Finn replies taking another bite of his burger.

"I clean Sugar's parent's pool, her moms are hot," Puck says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Whatever man," Finn replies with a roll of his eyes.

"Harmony!" Finn's voice calls out as he tries to make his way over to his girlfriend, the many people in the hallway not bothering to make way for the quarterback.

"Hey Finn," Harmony responds when her boyfriend makes his way over to her.

"I was wondering if you weren't too busy after school, if you wanted to hang out?" Finn asks with a dopey grin.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Harmony asks a smile on her face.

"I was actually thinking we'd just hang out at your house," Finn replies.

"Alright," Harmony replies with a small smile, as Finn grins back at her and they head of to Glee.

"Alright guys question for the group, what's a duet?" William Schuester asks as he settles the glee club down. After a few seconds of no one answering he continues.

"A duet is when two voices join to become one, great duets are like a great marriage, the singers complement each other push each other to become better,"

"Oh boy another one of Schuester's brilliant ideas," Sugar whispers to Rory, the boy in turn chuckles.

"-and that is what duets are all about, so this week im going to pair you guys up and you guys are going to sing a duet, and to spice things up, im making this a competition," William Schuester finishes.

"What's the winner get," Mike Chang asks.

"Dinner for two on me at breadsticks," William Schuester answers as the glee club speak up in excitement.

"I have to win, I love this idea, I love this idea," the voice of Mercedes can be heard as they watch their glee club teacher write some names down on pieces of paper and put them into a hat.

"Alright let's start, Finn pick a partner," Mr. Schuester says holding the hat in front of the tall quarterback.

"Matt Rutherford," the boy says with a frown, he had been hoping to pick his girlfriend's name.

"Artie," the glee club teacher says holding the hat in front of the wheel chaired boy, the boy digs into the hat and picks out a name "Tina," he says with a grimace, the two had been in a relationship from what Sugar had heard the other New Directions members comment, Tina having had dumped Artie in the end for Mike.

"Sam," their glee club teacher says once more holding the hat in front of the blonde boy this time.

"Rory," he says reading the name on the slip of paper, turning around to smile at the boy.

"Mike," the glee club teacher says once more as Mike picks a piece of paper out of the hat.

"Sunshine," the boy says.

"Puck?" the glee club teachers says breaking the Mohawk haired boy out of his trance, he had been staring at Sugar Lopez the whole time.

"Oh yeah sure," the boy responds picking a name out of the hat, "Mercedes," he says with a neutral voice.

"And that just leaves Harmony and Sugar," their teachers finishes.

"Now guys I want you to give this duet your all, wow me," Mr. Schuester finishes as he dismisses them and they begin to walk out of the glee club room.

"Just like old times Sugar," Harmony says as she gets up, with one last smile at her friend she leaves with Finn.

"Tell me that didn't just happen," Sugar says looking up at Rory with worried eyes.

"It didn't just happen," Rory says nervously, this duet was not going to end well.

"I'm so glad we finally have some time to spend together," Finn says with a dopey smile as the lay on Harmony's bed watching a movie, Funny Girl, it was Harmony's favorite movie and also seemed to be her mom's according to what his girlfriend had told him.

"Yeah," the girl says with a content smile as they intertwine hands.

Several minutes pass the two of them enjoying their time together, with school football and cheerleading practice respectively and glee club the two teenagers had found it hard to find time to spend time together as a couple. Without their friends tagging along. A few more minutes pass, until the movie is left forgotten and the two teens are kissing, starting off with simple kissing to a full blown make out session.

"Harmony what do you think abou- WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" the horrified voice of Quinn Fabray shouts, having had walked in on her daughter and her boyfriend making out on her daughter's bed. Her boyfriend's had up her daughters shirt.

The two teens looked at Quinn with horrified looks, Finn quickly removing his hand from under Harmony's shirt, quickly getting up.

"Mrs. Fabray, I am so sorry-" the boy tries to apologize only to be cut off and met with a red faced Quinn.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, AND DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU HERE AGAIN!" the blonde shouts as she points out the door.

"Mrs. Fabray-" the boy tries to reason again.

"OUT!" Quinn shouts again. And this time the boy knows better than to question her.

"Quinn what is going on, I heard shouting?," the voice of Rachel Berry, Harmony's other mom asks as she appears at the door. She sees her angry wife, her daughter's worried look and her daughter's boyfriend looking nervous.

"What is going on?" She asks walking over to her wife.

"I caught that boy, with his hand up our daughter's shirt," Quinn says with a glare directed at Finn.

"Mrs. Fabray I'm so-," Finn tries to apologize this time to Rachel, she had always been the nicer of the two, the other Mrs. Fabray had never really liked him and had only ever treated him with contempt.

"Finn I think it's time you leave," Rachel cuts the boy off, she knew her wife had never really liked the boy, but had decided to be supportive of her daughter's relationship with him regardless of the feeling that the boy was not good enough for their daughter, she had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and he had broken it. The gloves were off.

"Harmony I'm so sorry," Finn said with one last look at Harmony. Rachel following after him.

"Mom you didn't have to yell at him," Harmony spoke up finally after a few seconds of silence in defense of her boyfriend.

"I had every right to, what did I tell you Harmony Judy Fabray, respect our rules, treat our house with respect," Quinn replied with a disappointed look on her face.

Harmony knew her mom was mad when she called her by her full name. She hadn't meant for either of her mom's to catch her and Finn. She hadn't really expected it to get that heated when her and Finn started kissing.

"I don't want you to see that boy," Quinn firmly said looking her daughter head on.

"Mom you can't be serious," Harmony tried to reason.

"I'm very serious," Quinn said with a last look at her daughter "I only say this because I love you," and with that she was gone.

"Great," Harmony grumbles out falling back onto her bed.

"I'm really sorry," Finn says again as he and Rachel walk down the stairs, Harmony's room was on the 2nd floor of the house.

"Don't say sorry to me Finn, what's done is done, you broke our trust, I would appreciate it if you didn't come around here anymore," Rachel says not looking at Finn's eyes, she didn't want to look at the boy that had come close to defiling her little girl.

Finn just looked down and jerked a little when the door was slammed behind him. He had really messed up this time.

"You don't think we were a little harsh," Rachel asks as she and Quinn sit next to each other on the couch in their living room, their arms around each other.

"No, we set rules, we told her what was ok and what was not ok and she still went behind our backs and broke them anyway, I don't want that boy in our house again," Quin replied with a stern look on her face.

"Baby," Rachel tries to calm her wife down leaning in to her and peppering her collar bone with light kisses.

"Whatever happened to my little girl that thought boys were gross and loved to spend all her time with her two best friends," Quinn said with a frown on her face.

"They're older now, they each have their own things to do, and they still hang out once in a while," Rachel explains.

"She wasn't supposed to date a football Neanderthal," Quinn says this time.

"Quinn,"

"I'm doomed," Sugar says laying back down on Rory's bed.

"I wouldn't say doomed," Rory replies.

"Then what would you call it," Sugar says looking up at Rory.

"Screwed," He replies.

"ugghggh," Sugar groans grabbing a pillow and screaming into it.

"Hey you two, I brought some cookies and lemonade for you two," the voice of Kurt Anderson says walking into Rory's room.

"Thanks Dad," Rory says as Kurt places the cookies and lemonade glasses down on Rory's desk.

"So what are you two up two?" Kurt asks, seeing Sugar remove the pillow from her face.

"Same old, same old," Rory replies.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Kurt says motioning towards Sugar.

"Oh that, we got paired up in pairs today in glee club today, we're doing duets winners get to go to breadsticks," Rory replies with a shrug.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Kurt says confused as to why a duets competition would have one of his son's best friends acting like the world was going to end.

"Sugar and Harmony got paired together," Rory says, finally dropping the bombshell on his dad, his dad knew about the crush Sugar had on Harmony.

"Oh," Kurt says seeing the problem this was going to be.

"Yeah," Rory says as Sugar puts the pillow on her face again and groans in frustration into it.

-x-

Alright guys that's it for now, thanks for reading, and please leave a review, reviews encourage me to type more. :D


	2. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

Hey guys thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, I would have updated sooner but its nearing the end of the semester for me so, my chemistry and bio teachers are assigning us a ton of work, wish me luck :D. Anywho thank you all once again for the reviews I really appreciate them and here's a new chapter. Also for those of you that are wondering why Kurt and Blaine moved back it will be explained in probably the next chapter.

Chapter 2 – You Have Got to Be Kidding Me

A boy sits on top of a roof, the cool wind of the night runs through his hair, the stars ever gleaming and shining back at him as he gazes up at them. On nights like these he was glad to be left alone, left to his thoughts, left to contemplate. In the past months since their move from New York, things had changed. Harmony had gotten a boyfriend, Sugar had retreated further into the closet, which to him seemed kind of wrong seeing all of their parents were gay, and he had to endure living in this hell-hole. Not that he didn't enjoy living with his grandpa; he loved his grandpa Burt and even his new grandma Carol. She was a nice lady and seemed to make his grandpa happy which he thought was very cool. Her son Finn, on the other hand had become a bit of a thorn in his side. The boy was not the brightest bulb in the store, and he probably wasn't going to make it any bigger than high school quarterback. But that's not what bothered him about Finn. What bothered him about the guy was that he was the reason for Sugar's problems. Growing up it had always been the three of them, the Sugar, Harmony, and Rory team. From acting classes, to ballet and dance classes, to vocal classes. The three of them had always been a tight knit group, and that's the way he thought it would always be. Until they moved to Lima. Their parent's home town. Their parents had told them it would just be until they graduated High School, they still had their homes back in New York waiting for them. And at the time although the crushing thought that he would have to leave the one place he had always known his whole life, knowing that he would be with Sugar and Harmony was enough for him. How wrong he had been apparently, their trio became a duo not long after they came to Lima. The three of them had tried out for the cheerleading squad at McKinley, the cheerios, and had gotten in. Coach Sylvester had seen the natural talent that Harmony, had shown and had been reminded of another Cheerio that had been in her ranks long ago, Quinn Fabray, Harmony's mom. It didn't take long for the Coach to make Harmony Head Cheerio, upon learning that she was the daughter of her former protégé. Not long after, Finn Hudson had asked her out, and it had gone downhill from there. Harmony spent less and less time with them as the school year had progressed and he and Sugar were left to remember the good old days when it was just the three of them taking on the world on stage at a time.

He remembered the first time he had met Finn; it had been a few years back when his grandpa Burt had gotten remarried to Finn's mom. He had seemed like an ok guy, until the adults had left them to bond, thinking it good for the two family members to be to get to know each other. All thought of Finn being an ok guy was thrown out the window as soon as Finn had asked him what it was like to have two "fags" for dads. He had retaliated by jumping on the taller boy, it had resulted in a lot of bruises on his part, he was obviously weaker than Finn, and several scratches on Finn's face. Finn's mom had quite loudly scolded her son, and his daddy Kurt had fretted over him, but only after hearing the reason why Rory had jumped on the taller boy. He never did tell his two best friends about what had happened that day, his family had gone back to Ohio to celebrate his grandpa's wedding, he hadn't thought it would be worth mentioning until they moved to Ohio and Finn had asked out Harmony. All of this could have been avoided, and who knew maybe Sugar and Harmony could have been going out by now if he had only opened his big mouth and told his two best friends what the taller boy had asked him all those years ago. In Sugar's words "Life's a bitch."

"Rory! Are you up here?" he heard the voice of his Papa Blaine shout, how long had he been up here? Regardless it was probably dinner time, they always ate pretty late because Finn usually came home late and his grandpa liked to eat dinner together as a family.

"Yeah papa, on the roof!" Rory shouted back, getting up and carefully crawling down the roof to his window.

"Everything alright, little bird?" his papa asked looking at him with worried eyes.

"No, why?" Rory responded.

"We called you to dinner ten minutes ago and you didn't respond," Blaine replied wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders and leading him out the door.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that I got caught up looking at the stars, I didn't really hear my name being called," Rory replied as they walked down the stairs.

"Well, your grandma Carol made your favorite, so dig in," Blaine replied as they made it to the dining room where the rest of their family was already seated.

"Rory, was wondering where you had gone off to," Rory's grandpa Burt said as Rory sat down next to his daddy Kurt.

"Just watching the stars grandpa, they're beautiful," Rory replied as he was handed a plate of food.

"They sure are champ," Burt replied smiling at his grandson, he couldn't ask for a more perfect life.

"So Finn how was your day?" Burt asked smiling at his step-son.

"Not so good," was Finn's simple reply.

"What happened honey did something happen at football practice?" Carol asks looking at her son with worry filled eyes.

"No, football practice went great," Finn replied.

"Then what's the problem, you and Puck have a misunderstanding?" Burt asked this time looking at his step-son.

"No, but I did with Harmony's moms," Finn replied, at this Rory perked up, that was not something he had expected to hear tonight.

"What happened?" Rory found himself asking.

"Her mom's caught us making out," Finn replied, pushing his plate away and getting up, "I'm not feeling so hungry," he said walking out of the room.

"The mashed potatoes taste great," Rory comments.

X -

"So you'll never guess what happened," Rory speaks into his cell phone an hour later.

"Surprise me," Sugar's voice can be heard; the girl had just walked out of the shower, after a nice dinner with her moms.

"It happened," Rory spoke a little excitement in his voice.

"Finn spontaneously combusted," Sugar responded.

"No, he got caught by Aunt Rachel and Aunt Quinn," Rory replied laying back on his bed.

"Doing what?" Sugar asked, drying her hair.

"They caught them making out," Rory responds.

"About fucking time," the young girl replied.

"Finn seemed pretty upset," Rory spoke.

"Not upset as Auntie Q, she probably tore him a new one," Sugar replied.

"Probably, but you know," Rory began.

"Know what?" Sugar replied

"This could be your chance, what with you being paired up with Harmony for duets and Finn messing up," Rory finished; it didn't hurt any to gently nudge his friend in the right direction.

"And how am I supposed to do that," Sugar responds.

"Try talking her into singing a love song, but one that comes from the heart, you know like we used to do when were kids, dreaming about one day singing on the big stage, broadway," Rory responds with excitement.

"From the heart, huh?" is Sugar's simple response.

"Yeah, think about a song that you know will tell her how you really feel, then at least that way she's aware of your feelings," Rory explains.

"And what if it doesn't work, what if it blows up in my face?" Sugar asks, she was skeptical about this idea of Rory's working.

"Well…" the boy was at a loss for words, he hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Exactly, so no, I plan on singing whatever song Harmony comes up with and going on with my life, thank you very much," Sugar states.

"I got it! If she asks you if that song was for her just tell her you sang it for me," Rory says.

"Then what's the point of singing that song with her if I'm just going to tell her I sang it to you?" Sugar responds she was getting frustrated with the boy.

"Hear me out, only and only if you don't feel like she likes you tell her that, use it as a last resort, as in a final emergency exit so to speak," Rory explains, he really wanted his idea to work.

"You're nuts, you know that," Sugar responds with a chuckle, after a few minutes of silence.

"But you can't help but love me," Rory responds.

"Whatever, either way my ma is telling me to go to sleep so I'll see you tomorrow," Sugar replies.

"Cool beans," Rory responds, hearing a click on the other line, he puts his cell phone on this beside table, and gets up to grab his laptop from his desk. Opening up his laptop he begins t browse the internet for possible love songs that Sugar could use to sing with Harmony, when a knock on his door catches his attention. He quickly closes the browser and says "Come in."

"Hey man you got a minute," Finn says, poking his head through the door.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Rory replies, unsure as to what the taller boy could want with him.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something," Finn begins, his trademark goofy grin in place.

"With?" Rory replies, if his hunch was right then he knew what Finn was asking help with, and he would take no part in it.

"I messed up pretty bad with Harmony's parents, and you've grown up with them," Finn continued, he hoped this worked, he really liked Harmony.

"Yeah, so what, so has Sugar," Rory responds, he needed to get out of this conversation as soon as possible.

"Yeah but she doesn't like me," Finn replies.

"_wonder why," _Rory thinks, he really didn't like where this conversation as going.

"And I know you and your dads go over to their house on Saturdays for dinner," The taller boy continues.

"Finn just get to the point I don't have all day," Rory harshly says, he was getting frustrated with Finn being in his room as second to many.

"Fine, I want you to put in a good word for me with her parents, tell them I'm not a bad guy you know," Finn replies, he didn't get why Rory was angry, he hadn't done anything to the guy.

"Why?" Rory responds.

"Just tell me are you going to do it or not," Finn replies he didn't get why the guy couldn't just do as he asked him to, he had asked nicely.

"If that's your answer then no," Rory replies.

"Come on! I asked you nicely, if you want the reason why, it's because her moms kicked me out they told me I wasn't allowed into their house anymore happy!," a frustrated Finn replies.

"If they forbade you from coming into their house it must've been pretty bad," Rory replies, he could care less if Finn wasn't allowed back into Harmony's house, he preferred it that way.

"Yeah, so now that you know are you going to help me or not," Finn replies.

"I'll think about it," Rory replies.

"Come on man, just do me this one favor, I really need your help," Finn tries to convince the boy.

"I said I'll think about it, you haven't always been the nicest guy to me you know," Rory replies, crossing his arms.

"Fine, but just don't take too long," Finn sighs, this was his only chance.

"You could always ask Sugar," Rory replies, he knew what Sugar would say _"No, now get out of my way Frankenteen before I ends you,"_

"No way," Finn replies walking out the door.

"Doesn't even bother to close it, not off to a good start Hudson," Rory says, he needed to talk to Sugar ASAP.

X -

"Hey man, you pumped for the game tonight?" Puck exclaims playfully fist bumping Finn on the shoulder.

"I guess," Finn responds, he hadn't seen Harmony all day he needed to talk to her.

"What do you mean you guess, if we win this game we're in the championships, and if we're in the championships you know what that means, non-stop sex marathons," Puck exclaims, he was pumped for this game.

"How does that apply to me, Harmony has this life plan about not having sex before she's 25," Finn responds with a groan.

" After we win this it won't matter, she'll be too psyched that the team's going to the championships to say no, she'll practically be begging you to do her, and where did she get that crazy idea," Puck asks, opening his locker and getting a bag out, it was lunch time and he was starving.

"Her mom," Finn replies with a groan, he hoped what Puck just said was true, if they won maybe Harmony would give up on her no sex until 25 rule.

"Which one, the blonde one or the brunet?" Puck asks.

"The Brunet," Finn responds with a grimace, he had always thought Harmony's mom, Rachel, was really nice and super hot, he had even thought of her once or twice while alone in his bedroom. Until seeing the look she gave him last night as she kicked him out and told him never to come there again.

"Really? She doesn't seem like the type," Puck responds, all the times he had seen that Mrs. Fabray she had always been holding hands and being really couply with her wife.

The taller boy shrugs, he sees a few cheerios walking past them and calls out to one of them.

"Rory!" Finn calls out.

"oh, hey Finn," the shorter boy responds, he had been avoiding the taller boy all day.

"Have you given any thought about that favor I asked you?" Finn asked, he was getting impatient.

"Ah, yeah, I have," Rory replied, beside him he could feel Sugar tense up, he had told her about the conversation he had, had with Finn the night previous.

"And?"

"Sorry I can't," Rory quickly replied.

"What do you mean you can't! I asked you for a simple favor, it's not so hard," Finn exclaimed, he was starting to lose his temper.

"Look, you asked me to think it over and I did," Rory said.

"Come on man, I messed up I know, but I'm trying to fix it, you have to help me out," Finn begged, Puck looked at his friend in confusion _"Must've been pretty bad," _he thought.

"If you really want to fix this, then do it yourself, grow a pair and be a man," Rory huffed, he was getting irritated with Finn's whining, every time things didn't go his way.

"Alright fine! Be that way, I don't need any help from some Pixie!" Finn harshly replied.

What happened next, could only be described by the onlookers as, one of the highlights of the school year, the pictures taken would later prove it to those that did had not been present to view it.

The instant the last word flew from Finn's mouth, he found himself tackled to the floor, he tried to get back up but the person above him pushed him back down with a swift punch to the face.

"Rory ger er owff!" Finn shouted, it was a struggle of limbs on the floor.

Before Puck or Rory could break the their two friends apart, the shouts of teachers coming to break up the fight stopped them. They could see Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester and Principle Figgins running towards them, this was not a good day.

X -

"I want to know who started this fight, we can't have our students starting fights with each other what would that say about our school," Principle Figgins asked looking between the two teens.

"Finn, this isn't like you," Mr. Schue said, putting a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"It's not my fault, Sugar started it, she jumped me," Finn explained.

"Nonsense, Sugar is as sweet as her name states, is this another sad attempt at undermining one of my Cheerios Will, pathetic," Sue Sylvester said walking into Figgin's office and standing next to Sugar.

"Sue, this-"

"Is a waste of my time, come Sugar anymore exposure to William's stench of failure might rub off on you," the Cheerios Coach replied with a curt nod.

"Sue, your cheerio beat up another student!" Principle Figgins called out.

"A boy twice her size," the cheerios coach countered.

"Sue, regardless, Miss Lopez physically harmed another student, I will need to suspend her," Figgins spoke a little nervously.

"We have a competition in two days," Coach Sylvester countered.

"I-, mmm, very well you are free to go Miss Lopez, just don't let it happen again," Principle Figgins succeeded. A smug looking Sue and Sugar walked out.

"That's it, you're just going to let her go, she attacked another student," William exclaimed, outraged at the unjustice.

"Sue brings up a good point Will, Mr. Hudson is twice the size of Miss Lopez and McKinley can not afford to have its only winning team lose a competition," Figgins replied.

"She attacked me," Finn retorted.

"There is nothing I can do," Figgins replied back, reclining in is chair, a sign that the conversation was over. With a frustrated sigh, both Mr. Schuester and Finn walked out of the Figgin's Office.

X -

"Mr. Schue, this isn't fair," Finn spoke after they were a distance away from the Principle's office.

"I know Finn, but there's nothing I can do, just try to go to class I'll see you at Glee," Mr. Schuester tried to calm the boy.

X -

The Gym Auditorium, was always the place the three New York born kids could go whenever they didn't feel like going to class, it was usually empty and devoid of any person during 5th and 6th period. Rory sat on a bottom bleacher, after the event that had happened 30 minutes ago, he didn't really feel like going to class. He was to worried what might happen to his best friend. The sudden noise of a gym door being opened roused him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw Sugar walked in.

"Sugar! Oh my god are you ok? What happened?" Rory asked rushing up to the shorter girl and wrapping her up in a hug.

"Yeah I'm ok, don't worry about it Coach came in and took care of it," Sugar replied.

"Figgins caved? Typical," Rory said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and hey why aren't you in class?" Sugar asked with a mock accusing look.

"Look who's talking," Rory rebutted.

"Yeah well whatever, I've got to much on my mind, and I can afford to skip Mr. Schue's Spanish class," Sugar countered with a smirk.

"I was worried about you, and why go to Spanish when I have a fantastic best friend that can tutor me afterwards," Rory replied with a wide smile.

"Your unbelievable," Sugar said with a grin.

"You love me," the boy replied as they sat down on some bleachers.

"I got a text from Harmony while you were in Figgin's office," Rory said after a minute of silence between the two.

"Yeah? What did she want? Is she alright?" Sugar asked.

"Well I asked and she said she was, she just decided to take an off day, and she asked if we could go over to her house after school today," Rory replied feeling Sugar lean her head on his shoulder.

"Do you not want to go?" Rory asked after a few minutes.

"I'd like to say that, but she's Harmony when have I ever said no," Sugar responded.

Wrapping an arm around Sugar and pulling her into a side hug, Rory sighed.

"Well 5th period is almost over, do you want to go to 6th or just stay here?"

"Let's just stay here until glee, I don't really feel like going to class anymore," Sugar replied curling into Rory.

"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you, it would have made things so much more easy," Sugar sighed into the lean boy's chest.

"Because although we would have made a super hot couple, we're better off as friends," Rory replied with a chuckle and a grin.

"So true,"

X -

"Alright guys that was great, I like that you two found a good combination that accentuated both Mike's dancing and your singing Sunshine," Mr. Schuester encouraged, after Mike and Sunshine performed "The King and I's" Getting to Know You.

"Alright who wants to go next," the Glee club teacher asked looking up with hopeful eyes at his students.

"Finn?" the teacher asks the quarterback who looks back at him with a blank face.

"Sorry Mr. Schue we're still working on it," the boy sheepishly replies.

"That's ok Finn, anyone else?" the Glee club teacher asks again.

"No? Well alright just be ready tomorrow guys, but let's get talking about possible songs for sectionals," the glee club teacher happily.

X -

"Do you want to take my car or yours?" Sugar asks as they walk onto the parking lot of the school after glee club.

"Why don't we go back home and change and you can pick me up afterwards," Rory suggested.

"Sounds good to me, see you 40," Sugar replied as they both got in their cars and drove off.

X -

Well that's it for now guys, sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm a sophomore in college and we're nearing finals week so I've been really busy studying for Chemistry and Biology. Thanks for sticking with me guys and thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews. Please tell what you guys thing, reviews encourage me to make the chapters longer like I did this one ;D. Till the next chapter!

D.E.


End file.
